Smallville: Metallo
"Metallo" is the second episode of season nine of the superhero teen-drama series Smallville and the 176th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Mairzee Almas with a script written by Don Whitehead and Holly Henderson. It first aired on the CW Network on October 2nd, 2009. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 3X5252. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on June 1st, 2010. * This episode is included on disc one of the Smallville: The Complete Ninth Season DVD collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on September 7th, 2010. It has also been made available on the Smallville: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * This is the 66th episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of Smallville directed by Mairzee Almas. She directs nine episodes of the series in total. * This is the ninth episode of Smallville co-written by Holly Henderson. She last worked on the season eight episode, "Requiem". * This is the ninth episode of Smallville co-written by Don Whitehead. He last worked on the season eight episode, "Requiem". * This is the second appearance of Brian Austin Green in the role of John Corben. He makes three appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Savior". He appears next in "Upgrade". Quotes * Chloe Sullivan: Lois stopped by and found Shelby here alone with a dishful of food. Now, don't worry, I covered for you. But you should know that you are *now* on her radar. * Clark Kent: Thanks. I'll be more careful next time. * Chloe Sullivan: Dressed like that? Clark, what if I was Lois? She would take one look at you and realize Clark Kent *is* the Blur. * Clark Kent: I told you, there *is* no Clark Kent. * Chloe Sullivan: No disrespect to your Kryptonian calling, but coming back to feed the dog is about as human as it gets. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Are you still reaching out to Lois as The Blur? * Clark Kent: She told you? * Chloe Sullivan: You're supposed to be training with Jor-El. Does he know you're still talking to her? * Clark Kent: Jor-El doesn't need to know. * Chloe Sullivan: So you're lying to *him*. You said you're turning your back on all your human attachments, Clark, but apparently, only when it *suits* you. * Clark Kent: You're taking this all too personally, Chloe. And I understand that you're still angry about Jimmy. * Chloe Sullivan: We both sacrificed a lot so that you can become the hero that you're meant to be. Now quit backpedaling, Clark. Commit to what you started before more people get hurt. .... * Lois Lane: You know, when I asked you if we could table our talk about you-know-who, I meant until I got home. * Chloe Sullivan: Actually, the only table I'm here about is the kind they serve lunch on. I was thinking we could celebrate you getting your job back. * Lois Lane: I would love to. But I'm kind of already on the job. I'm working for you-know-who. * Chloe Sullivan: The Blur? * Lois Lane: Mm-hmm. * Chloe Sullivan: Doing what, exactly? * Lois Lane: Hunting down a real life terminator. * Chloe Sullivan: Lois, that sounds dangerous. Why is he not doing that himself? * Lois Lane: Oh... Sometimes, heroes can't do it all their own, Chloe. That's why they need sidekicks. Rain check on lunch. .... * Clark Kent: I took the easy way out, Chloe. I should have been there when you needed me. I'm sorry. * Chloe Sullivan: Clark, there's nothing easy about burying everyone you love in your past. * Clark Kent: I'm afraid I haven't even done a very good job of that. I'm trying to fill the void by hanging out on rooftops, eavesdropping on people - people who are connecting and living. Thinking, what's the point of protecting life if you've lost your sense on how to live it? Maybe I can't do this, Chloe. Maybe I can't completely stay away. * Chloe Sullivan: Stay away from *her*, you mean. Lois means something to you - something more. So, does this mean that Clark Kent is coming back for an encore? * Clark Kent: I don't know. But I can't let that life interfere with my training again. * Chloe Sullivan: Clark, lurking around building edges at midnight, pining after the life you gave up isn't exactly amping your hero performance, either. You know... maybe I was naive to think that you could just turn the corner and never look back. But either way, Kal-El needs his human disguise more than ever. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Metallo" at the Smallville Wiki References Category:2009/Episodes